Winds Of Karma
by PolarFanfiction
Summary: You probably know of the Scarlet Wind. A Hero, who will fight for what he believes in, and protect the people most precious to him. But like any Hero, Scarlet Wind has a original story. This story, tells how the Hero was born, through the Winds Of Karma.
1. Prologue

_**This is Polar, and now writing my second Fanfiction.**_

_**For any one who reads Shadowonthewall6's fanfictions, you would most likely be aware of one of his story's titled "Scarlet Wind", which itself is based on chapter 10 of his "One Piece Oneshots" story "Hero". So I've talked with Shadowon about my interest in writing something to tie in with the story and asked if I could do a prequel. So with his permeation, I'm writing the events that happened before "Scarlet Wind".**_

_**I'm contacting directly with Shadowon on this, so this prequel shouldn't contradict the events of "Scarlet Wind", and if anything I write does, it will be explained in a later chapter. This would include the early appearance of a certain character that I didn't reveal to even Shadowon at first.**_

_**I also haven't given up on my parody, so no worries there. I just want to write a little more serious things as well.**_

_**Not 3D2Y.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda. **_

_**I hope you enjoy the prequel story of the "Scarlet Wind".**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>Who am I? You sure you want to know? If I were to tell you, that I was the focus of this story, that I am the main protagonist, that you will read about and see this world through my eyes, my experience and my life... I be lying.<p>

No, I am merely a spectator like you, a chronicler you might say, who wants this story to be shared and enjoyed by anyone willing to take the time to listen and read. To listen and read about the story of a young boy, who while at the age of his late teens, still has the heart of a child, as he gains unimaginable power, must make great choices, and cope with the consequences. Actions that will shape him into the person he will later become.

This free spirited, determined, optimistic boy, who shall face trials that will test his character. This boy, who will tackle foes of many numbers and strength, no matter what path or decisions he may make.

This this spontaneous, luck driven, simple boy...who is currently late for school.

* * *

><p><em><span>Luffy's p.o.v.<span>_

"WHAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at the retreating bus.

I know what your probably thinking, 'This must be just a typical day for this guy.' , but I assure you. This is rarer than you might think.

Okay, I slept in, but I at least managed to make it to the bus stop... right before it started to drive off. And know, here I am, chasing after it and failing to convince the thing to stop in it's tracks. Naturally, I wasn't fast enough, so I took desperate measures.

I ran as fast as I could to the school, taking every short cut I knew while pacing myself so I don't waste all of my breath on one sprint. Climbing over gates, jumping over hedges, getting yelled at, being chased by dogs, and ran into a flying Frisbee. I didn't have a watch, so I just kept running, pasted the gates of Dawn High, through the front entrance, down the hall and finally, my classroom. I saw a few people in the hall, so maybe I might get lucky and my teacher hasn't showed up yet, or maybe I'm earlier than I thought.

It didn't matter, because I burst into the classroom without warning, slamming the door on something rough and bringing everyone's attention to me. I look around while I support myself with my knees and try to catch my breath. Some of my classmates smiled at my direction, a few were staring at me in shock, some were trying not to laugh and then there were one or two who looked they just faced palmed.

But most importantly, the teacher wasn't hear, I MADE IT!

I stood up and shot both my hands in the air, and I joyfully cry, "ALRIGHT, I MADE IT BEFORE BIG NOSE!"

Just then though, something griped the top of my head and dragged it backwards, forcing me to look up.

"Who are you calling 'big nose'?" says my big red nosed Math teacher, Palazzo Buggy, in a low sinister tone, who also had a really red mark on his face.

"Hey Buggy, what's with the red mark on your face?" I greet and ask with a smile. This causes about half the class to start laughing. I guess I said something funny.

Buggy just grips my head harder and leans his face closer to mine, before shouting, "THAT'S **MISTER **BUGGY!", he then let go of me and allows me to face him better, gives me the pointed finger and continues to yell, "This red mark happens to be the work of your incompetence, BE CAREFUL WHEN OPENING DOORS!"

"Why's that?" I ask confused, "And you still haven't told me what gave you the red mark."

"Use your brain for once and put two and two together!" he tells me loudly. He then faces the class and orders, "AND STOP LAUGHING!"

I take this moment to slip into my seat next to the window at the front of the class, and look at the clock: five minutes past nine, meaning I was fifteen minutes lat! I personally rather have picked a seat closer to the middle, but Buggy insists that I seat at the front.

I don't know what he has against me. Not that I don't have a lot of fun with him, and I do make other teachers mad form time to time, but Buggy's been on my back since day ONE! I think it has something to do with Shanks.

"Okay, Mini-Shanks, lets see if how you fared with that flashy homework I gave you yesterday." Buggy says as he grabs my bag to search for the said homework.

See what I mean?

He of course finds it and drops my backpack on the floor, but it doesn't make that much of a noise because barely anything is in it today. It's partly how I ran so fast. As he scans through it, I notice he's just wearing his most conman school outfit; a yellow shirt, with a red blazer, trousers and a pair of pointed shoes. He also had his long blue hair tied back in a pony tail.

After Buggy was done he looks back at me, with a brilliant frown I must add, and says in a low voice, "I see you got every question correct."

I gave him my best smile, with my eyes close and my teeth showing, proud at my achievement on my worst subject.

"So who helped you?"

"Nami." my eyes shoot open, and I slap my hands on my mouth at my slip. I so wish that would have helped, but even I know, you can't change the past.

I could hear a audible slap from my friend, likely hitting her forehead, and the snickers I was hearing from most of the class. Without even looking, I could feel the satisfied smirk from my mean teacher.

"As I thought, but we'll have to save this little spout for another flashy day, for..." Buggy suddenly looks at his left wrist, which I noticed for the first time had a watch attached to it, "our time is short."

He lightly threw my work on my desk and walks back to the whiteboard. "All right everyone, continue to get as many of these flashy questions done in the next ten minutes as you can." he announces as he goes to lean on his chair. I look up to see that most of the questions involve money in some way, his favourite type of questions. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I noticed about three of them had something to do with the bank. HE EVEN MIXED ALGEBRA IN THEM!

I'm just glad he won't have time to complain, because today, happens to be A FIELD TRIP!

* * *

><p>Ten minutes went by slowly, and I didn't do well on those questions, but I don't care right now, I'm just glad it's over. We all grab our bags and follow Buggy out the door.<p>

Today were going on a field trip to some lab or something. Nami says, it experiments on a lot of different combinations of Physics, Biology, and other stuff. It's not really where I would like to go on a trip, but any adventure is a nice change from just going from class to class.

"Nice going idiot."

Speaking of Nami.

I look at her and try to give her a apologetic smile as I scratch the back of my head.

"Hey, this is the guy who can't lie OR keep his mouth shut."

I turn to the new voice, my yawning, tired looking friend Zoro.

Okay, I'm probably confusing a few people now.

Like I said before, I'm Monkey D Luffy. I live with my family in Down City, which I like to call, 'The City of Adventure'!

My Mother, Makino, owns a bar in the more peaceful parts of the city next to the park with lots of low houses, 'Windmill Town'. She's loving, and really nice most of the time... which is why getting her mad is a really, REALLY bad idea.

My Brother, Ace, is a fireman who works for the local fire brigade, 'Blue Whale Brigade', run by non other than Old Man Whitebeard, a legendary fire fighter who has saved countless lives in his days in service, and still continues to save lives to this very day. Ace is polite around most people, but I know him as my cocky, wise cracking and hot headed brother, and I wouldn't have him any other way. .

My Father, Shanks, is a pilot who flies people to all different places. He's not home all the time, but never the less, he's my idol! He's a kind, laid back kind of guy who will laugh off pretty much anything, which causes some people to view him as a pushover. But mess with his Nakama or family, he won't let it slide no matter the reason!

Funny thing is, neither of us are blood related, but that doesn't make us any less of a family.

I am wearing the school's uniform of course. The uniform is basically a white shirt, black pants and shoes, a bright red tie, and a dark red blazer with the schools logo sowed near the left side of your chest.

I however barely ever bother to wear the blazer though, and usually leave the tie on loosely.

"Hey, Luffy."

I look towards Zoro in confusion, "Yeah?"

"You haven't talked much since you got here." he says simply.

I just raise my eyebrow at him, "But didn't you just say I never keep my mouth shut?" Nami snorts at this while Zoro just growls and turns away.

Zoro is probably my most loyal friend. He looks scary and acts like a grouch for the most part, but he's a good guy at heart. When to a fight though, he's a complete monster! He's easily the toughest guy in school and regularly gets challenged by other people, whether it's just some random guy from another school, or someone who pushes him too far, especially if you hurt one of his Nakama. And it's no wonder too, considering he lives with his uncle, Dracule Mihawk. Unlike me, Zoro had the blazer on, though it was unbuttoned, and the tie was only on loosely.

I turn back to Nami, "How did Zoro do?"

"Terrible." She answers. Nami then gives him a deadpan look, "If you need help on something, who don't you ask Mihawk, or even Robin?"

Nami, probably my closest friend. She's kind of a sister to me. Nami lives with her mother Bellemere, a tough and kind captain of the police force, and her sister Nojiko. Nami can be very bossy at times, but only to those she cares for, and while there are times she can be mean or rude, she's a good person at heart who would never sell someone she cares for. She's also one of the smartest students in the school, her best subjects being Geography, but is also the best at maths. I think that might have something to do with her interest in money though. Nami was the only one of us who was wearing the complete uniform properly, with the tie smugly tied around the collar and her blazer neatly buttoned. She of course wore the girl uniform though, which meant she wore a black pleated skirt that covered about half her thigh.

She also wore knee length loose socks. She also wore Nojiko's bracelet on her left wrist.

Zoro scoffs at this, "And waste my time, I rather just train, and I imagine she would have her own things to take care of anyway."

"Now, now Mr. Zoro," We all turn to our left to see Robin, "I would be more than happy to provide you with my assistance." she says with a soft smile.

Robin, another dear friend of mine. Well considered the smartest student in school, some people even wonder if she's secretly ten years older than she actually is, but believe it or not, she's about the same age as Zoro. Her and Nami are probably as close to each other as me and Zoro. Sadly, Robin is the only one among us who lives on her own, but she also happens to live in a apartment next door to Zoro's, meaning those two are never far apart. She wore her school uniform like Nami's. The only difference is that she wore her hair back in a pony tail, and I think she wears something on her legs, that I've been told are either stockings, or pantyhose.

"Like I said, I'm not interested." was Zoro's blunt reply.

"I see." is Robin's simple reply.

"Hey, hey!" we turn to the new figure, who happens to be Ussop. "She's offering you help, can't you see the clear advantage of a smart girl such as Robin helping a moron such as you?"

Ussop, our lovable liar. He spends a lot of his time making stories, which are usually really cool, and often star himself. He lives with his Mother and Father who happens to be a art teacher here. He's a good guy and a loyal friend. He doesn't wear the tie for the uniform and is usually seen wearing instead a bandana tied around his head and a pair of goggles. He's also a bit of a coward.

"What, like you and Kaya?" Zoro asks sheepishly. He then turns and yells "And who are you calling a MORON?"

"I.. I.. have... no idea what your talking about, DON'T HURT ME!" He then hides behind me.

"Excuse me."

Ussop suddenly screams from behind me... right in my ear!, and jumps to safety.

I turn around to see a startled Kaya. Kaya is a rich girl who lives in her private estate. She's pretty shy around people she doesn't know, but she's no slouch when it comes to school work and talking with us. She's also a fan of Ussop's stories. She wore her uniform about the same way as Nami did, only her socks were tighter fitting and her blazer was unbuttoned.

"Oh, Kaya, I, I didn't see you there!" Ussop says in a stutter.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Kaya apologises awkwardly.

"Hey guys!" We all look down to see Chopper, "Excited to go on the trip, I know I am!"

Chopper is the youngest of our friends. He lives with his adoptive parents Kureha and Hiruluk, who are infamous as a witch doctor and quack doctor respectfully. Despite being the youngest in class, he's also one of the smartest. Though he's a bit timid, like Ussop, he's a loyal friend. He also can't hide his emotions. He's pretty short, with short brown hair, blue eyes and wears a pink top hat with a white X in front of it. Like the girls, he wears the full uniform.

"Will you all stop standing around, AND ACTUALLY GET A MOVE ON?" we all turn quickly at the yelling Buggy. The rest of the students were out of sight, except one.

"Um, sir, your disturbing the other classes." Vivi spoke up from in front of us.

Vivi is another rich girl like Kaya, but unlike Kaya, her family's wealth comes from a more political background, or something Robin explained to me but can't remember. She lives with her father Cobra. I've also met her butler once, a music guy called Igaram. She's a very devoted person to whatever cause she sets her sights on, but she does tend to forget some important details. Whether she's talking about something, or forgets to worn us about something else. She wore her uniform the same way as the other girls, except she had her folded her socks downward. Vivi also wore her hair in a pony tail.

"Your right, how inconsiderate of me," Buggy say's in a thoughtful manner, "NOW GET GOING!" He yells even louder this time.

He then runs behind us and waves his arms about while yelling, "MUSH!"

"WE'RE NOT HUSKIES!" half of us yelled.

"MUSH!"

A few minutes later, we made it out side with the rest of the students.

"MUSH!"

"STOP YELLING THAT!"

I look at the bus and notice that Sanji was running towards us. "NAMI, ROBIN, KAYA, VIVI, I'm so sorry that left you all alone like that!" Sanji apologises quickly, as if it was a big deal.

But that's just Sanji for you. Another friend of ours. He lives with Zeff, a famous cook around hear who is known for his five star restaurant, The 'Baratie'. Sanji himself is brilliant with his hands, and treasures them so much, that he learned a fighting style that ONLY uses kicks, and while he's not as strong as Zoro, the two often fight evenly matched. Like Chopper and the girls, he wore the full uniform. He also loves women, and not only is he really nice to them, would never kick a girl. He's yet to gain a girlfriend though.

"It's all right Sanji," Nami began, apparently talking for all the girls, "we're fine, so lets just go on the bus and..."

Suddenly, something was strangling my neck from behind me! Preventing me from breathing, and throwing me around like a doll in a tight grip!

"OWE LUFFY," Hancock squeals in delight, "I'm so sorry, but I lost you when we left the room, but we're together again my..!"

"HA HANCOCK... ack... RESTRAINING ORDER!" I choke out.

She lets go of me in fright, and more importantly, allows me to breath again. "I am so sorry, I got a bit carried away!" she apologises quickly.

"You think?" Some of my friends comment deadpan.

"Shi shi shi shi shi shi," I just laugh it off, "Don't worry, just, don't choke me next time." I tell her with a smile. Hancock just turns her head away from me, I think her face also went a bit red like usual.

Hancock is considered by many to be the most beautiful girl in the school. She also probably wore her uniform in the most distinctive way, wearing no blazer or tie, and has a few of the top buttons of her shirt undone. Hancock lives with her Grandma along with her two sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold. She's pretty nice, if a bit clingy at a lot of times. She always offers me food when I'm hungry and does listen to me when she goes too far.

Oddly, most of my friends don't like her. Though, I'm not really sure why. I met her around a over a year ago and after getting to know her, I considered her a friend. I learned about a week later though that she was a bit of a bully. But I went to her about this and got her to confess this. I made her swear she would stop doing this, to really promise, and she did. We've been pretty good friends ever since, if very clingy.

Though, I do have to admit, she's been acting odd recently, even for her.

"All right everyone, in the bus." calls Mr. Beckman, who I like to call Becky.

With that said, we head in. "I CALL THE BACK SEAT!" I yell as I rush in first, and true to my word, I'm the first on there. Naturally, Hancock wasn't far behind, as she took the space next to me.

Sandersonia and Marigold took the seats in front of us. From what I can tell, they were keeping everyone else away from us. Hancock really lights to spend time with me you see, and is VERY clingy. See, Hancock's sister's are infamous for being the toughest girls in school, and Hancock's personal helpers. If she tells them to do something, they'll do it, no questions asked. And in a fight, their no push over's either. A lot of people would be too scared to mess with them.

"Hey Luffy." Zoro says as he flops down on the other space beside me.

But not everyone.

I notice that Hancock's grip on my shoulder tighten, so in my confusion I look at her in a questioning matter. I notice she was glaring at a specific direction before noticing me and giving me a soft apology. I look at where she was glaring but only saw Zoro drinking a bottle of water.

Was she mad at Zoro for joining us? But he's my friend too, so she shouldn't have a reason to be mad. I shrug and let it go as just nothing.

I look around in front of me to see Buggy standing at the front supervising us. I spot the rest of my classmates;

Johnny and Yosaku, two friends of Zoro, who are sort of wannabe tuff guys. If one is around, the other is usually not far behind.

There's also Conis and Ceimi. Two other nice girls I know and friends with Nami and the other girls. Conis is pretty good at music and while she prefers the harp, she can play other instruments well. She's also a bit religious, but is by no means a annoying preacher. Ceimi, while she tends to overreact, is a excellent swimmer. I've even wondered from time to time, if she has fins instead of feet.

Then there's Ram and Daisy. I don't actually know much about them. Hancock once told me they were followers of hers, whatever that meant. I do know though, that they have a lot of respect for Hancock and her sisters, but that's about it.

I notice that the rest of my friends were taking the remaining seats at the back and Ben wasn't on the bus, so I just presumed he was on the next one.

You see, we're only one of the two classes going on this field trip. And while Becky was a obvious choice to supervise us, they needed at least one other teacher to come too. They probably offered Buggy a raise if he went on this trip too or something. He doesn't seem too bothered at the very least.

* * *

><p><em><span>Buggy's p.o.v.<span>_

So here I flashily am, watching each of the students of my class walk in the buss to pick a seat, and I flashily think, 'Why did I agree to this?'.

I think back at that conversation I had with Principle Raleigh's in his office. And I remember that glorious piece of flashy paper that he lightly waved before me. I recall his exact words, "If you do this flashy piece of paper for me, I'll give you a flashy piece of paper for you to flashy piece of paper as you please."

How could I refuse? The offer was so tempting, so tempting, so alluring, so radiant, THAT I JUST HAD TO TAKE THE OFFER! That is until I discovered what he wanted me to do.

Never the less, I did my flashy job as I'm suppose to, and made sure that everyone the students were safely in the bus. After that, I flashily tell the driver to go when ready.

And even as the bus started moving, I enjoyed a peaceful moment of silence.

THEN EVERYONE STARTED TALKING!

I don't know how long I putted up with all of this racket of girls talking about girly things, shouting from afar, or any other flashily annoying things. All I did know, was that it couldn't get any worse.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The bus actually stopped at that cry, causing me to fall off my seat! I landed on my head, slid a bit, rolled over and smashed into the front of the bus! DAMN BUSES WITHOUT SEAT BELTS! As I recover from my flashy wound, I look up from my upside down position at the source of that noise.

"Mini-Shanks!" I say in anger as I get up to march to the back seat.

"WHAT WAS THE FLASHY MEANING OF THAT NOISE?" demand from the boy.

He looks up at me in a surprisingly sulky matter, which actually made me wonder what could have been so horrible, that his irritating smile would vanish.

"I forgot my lunch!" he sulks in a low voice.

I however, felt no sympathy.

"Don't worry Luffy," his annoying girlfriend/stalker, I don't know reassures him, "you can share my lunch!"

The boy instantly perks up, "REALLY, THANKS HANCOCK!"

That was the last straw!

I grab him by his shirt in my fury, intending to murder the boy!

But I remember, he's a student, and I'm not really aloud to even handle him like this, let alone hurt the lad.

So instead, I say in a low threatening voice, "Listen to me boy, and listen well!" he more clearly starts to do what I say, and I then continue with a little more frightening tone, "I have had **two** headaches today, **because of YOU!**"

He was quiet. Very quiet in fact. It would seem that my words were getting to him. He just stared at me with furrow brows, as if trying to grasp the situation. Finding my anger subsiding, but the pain still relevant which gets my anger boiling again, I let him go, but leave him with my final warning.

"There is a powerful thing in this world that effects all of us. Through the decisions we make in life, big or small, planed or sudden, right or wrong, we have to live with the consequences. It's called karma boy."

Everything was quiet, and I knew I was making too much of a scene. With a sigh, I decided to end my one sided discussion. "My point is boy, if you cross me one more time today, I **will** make sure you never live it down!"

With my final words sent into him, I made my way back to the front of the bus and told the driver to keep going. Beckman will likely want to know what happened, but I'll deal with him when he confronts me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Luffy's p.o.v.<span>_

I was honestly surprised.

I have never seen Buggy that serious before. He must of been REALLY angry to react like that, and even then he must of been not thinking in all the right places. The one thing Buggy will not do as a teacher, are things that could get him into serious trouble.

Everyone was quiet, even after the bus starts moving again, and I wonder how many people heard what Buggy said and how much.

Look at my friends. They had given me concern looks a minute ago, but were now just sitting there. I look at Hancock to find that she was glaring daggers at our teacher. I look at Zoro, who is just focused on the window on the next seat.

I look forward again, and spot Nami looking at me. She mouths something, but I can't quite make it out, so I just smile and nod my head. I say she was just asking if I was all right. She smiles back and turns back from her seat.

I look down, thinking back on what Buggy just said. I don't fully get it, but I know he was telling me to not piss him off even more than I already have.

But out of all of the things he said, the one thing that kept popping in my head was...

"What's Karma?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED in Chapter 1: The Fist Decision<strong>_

_**Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm Bear D Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. **_

.


	2. The Fist Decision

_**Polar here.**_

_**I've noticed that I've not been updating as fast as I used to. Well, that sucks, but I prefer to go at my own paste anyway.**_

_**And after all this time, the amount of reviews for my second fanfiction sum up to a grand total of... 1. Well, at least Shadowon likes it. Oh wait, there's two more since I last updated this, bringing it up to 3. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. That honour goes to Eiichiro Oda. **_

_**At any rate, here's the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Fist Decision**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Zoro's p.o.v.<span>__ -9:45 A.M._

I'm the best at what I do, though what I do, is not always pleasant, if ever at all. For as long as I could remember, I've always had the desire to be strong, to be strong enough to face down anyone that stands against me, and come out the victor. I couldn't possibly count or even remember the amount of fights I have been in. Some could count as 'boys being boys' while others, were down right illegal. As a child I stood tall, proud of every victory I gained, even meaningless fights I would start, just for the thrill of combat and tasting another's blood, though as a child and while I grew up my arrogance often led to painful lessons of humility. At any rate, my views have changed quite a lot during my life, and it has led me here. A dangerous punk who is hated, respected and feared because of my strength.

Of course, unlike most people like me, someone who loves the thrill of combat, I willingly agreed to partake in this stupid field trip, when I could be somewhere else training!

But of course, if I always neglected my academic studies just to train, I would just be causing myself more hassle. For instance, if my uncle would happen to get word of my absence from this particular trip, considering he has made it clear to me he isn't pleased with my past few test results, he would stop training me and say something along the lines of,

"I have no desire to teach a ignorant student."

so he gave me the money to go to this trip, saying "it would do me good seeing some technological breakthroughs first-hand" or something along those lines. It wont make the trip any less boring though.

I yawn as I watch the scenery pass by. I say we were in the more industrial parts of town, judging by some of the larger building. It's busier, more advance section to the city than the more town-ish part where are school is and where some of my friends live. Though I myself live in a pretty tall apartment building.

"Thanks Hancock, your awesome!"

"It was my absolute pleasure My Dear Luffy!©"

Speaking of my friends, I shift my eyes a bit to find Luffy stuffing his face, not noticing or not caring that the snake of a girl was snuggling onto his left while he happily eats the rice and sauce within the said girls lunch.

I figured as much, it didn't take long for Luffy to be back to his old self after Buggy's tongue lashing a few minutes earlier. I didn't bother answering his earlier question, which I presumed he meant to say in his head. If he really wants to know, he can check a damn dictionary.

I swear, if it wasn't for his education, I would bet he would never read a book, or at least not nearly as much as his education required him to.

I lay down on my seat, taking another drink of my water bottle and try to rest me head a little. I'm thinking too much about all of this, I just want to get out of this bus, get this over with and get back.

I close me eyes, intending to just sleep through the rest of the trip. But that damn noise just kept ringing through me ears, as if it was purposely trying to get my attention. It just kept ringing over and over and over. What the hell is it?

"Zoro... Zoro~... oh Zoro~!" repeatedly says... Luffy!

"WHAT?" I yell at him in annoyance.

"You got to see this!" Luffy tells me with another one of his stupid smiles.

"I'm not in the mood Luffy," I tell him flatly, "why don't you let me go to sleep and wake me up until..." I didn't finish my sentence as I nearly fell off my seat at the force of the bus stopping!

"All right," Buggy yells at us, "I want all the flashy lot of ya to get off this bus, two at a time now, starting with Nami and Vivi hear!"

"What the?.." I ask bewildered.

"We're here." Luffy says to me simply, pointing out the window. I follow it to see a large building, about if not over ten stories high and it's probably almost as wide as our school, but that's only me judging it from the front entrance, which had a path leading to some automatic glass doors. I also noted that the place seems to be in the middle of this certain city square, making it stand out more. At the top of the entrance had some sort of large logo that looks like a 'V' with a 'S' slithered in-between it, almost like they were in sync with each other.

"Come on Luffy, lets go." the girl whines, probably trying to act cute, but a moment later she smiles and starts batting her eyelashes, "unless you want to stay here and have some alone time with me?"

Luffy just gave his usual laugh and then looks at me, "I'll see you later Zoro."

I gave him a small wave and say "Like wise." as he walks out of the bus with her still holding him by the arm. I follow a few seconds later, purposely walking a bit slower to everyone else while I fall behind a little. Regardless, we all stayed pretty close together, Buggy keeping a eye on all of us along the way, as we enter through the front door.

We enter the large decorated entrance hall as we are greeted by who I presume is going to be our guide, a middle age man wearing a brownish suit, had swirly round glasses, a long white Mohawk which was drooping a little and a thing moustache.

He talked for some time, but I wasn't really listening. He was most likely saying stuff along the lines of, 'how happy he and his fellow colleges are to have us here', 'telling us certain rules', 'protocols that must be obeyed in case of a emergency or if someone gets lost'. Like I ever get lost, but Mihawk STILL doesn't seem to believe me. In fact, he personally invited Robin over to our place one night to have a talk with her, and convinced her to WALK ME HOME EVERY SINGLE DAY! I didn't even know about it until Robin began to wait for me as I left class the next day, then the next day, then the next day, until I demanded why she was following me! After telling me, she continued to walk me home anyway, no matter what I said to her or Mihawk, no matter how I avoided her, no matter how many stairs and snickers we got while walking out of the school! CAN'T THEY REALIZE THAT I DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO WALK ME HOME? I CAN FIND MY APARTMENT...

"HEY BIG BRO!" two load greetings to both sides of my ear brought me out of my inner rant.

I give myself a moment to calm down before looking back and replying, "Hey Johnny, Yosaku." two friends of mine and probably two of my biggest admirers, even going as far as to go down on their knees, begging me to let them be my apprentices.

My thoughts were interrupted though as they start whispering to me, "This is it, so are you in Big Bro!" Johnny asks quietly.

"Wait, what?" I ask back as I shake my head in confusion.

"Don't you remember?" Yosaku whispers frantically. The two look around us, and then drag me to a more secluded place where no one would be listening.

I watch as they stand next to each other, Johnny to the right with his right arm cross and resting his left fist on the front of his chin in a thinking matter. Yosaku was doing the same pose, but the opposite way and had his right palm on the front of his chin. They wore their uniform practically like mine, only Johnny had a pair of sunglasses on while Yosaku had red headgear with some iron plating bolted to the front.

"Okay Big Bro, listen up cause we only get one shot at this." I just stand there, waiting for them to continue as Yosaku tells me this.

Johnny continues, "I'm sure you recall our discussions with you over the possibilities of a top secret organisation running around the place doing criminal activities, and there possible connection to the government." I roll my eyes at this. For a while now they've been into these conspiracy theories involving the government and there relation with a so called criminal underworld.

"Well, our research and some reliable sources has led us to believe, that this organisation is funding the development of new technological breakthroughs to help in their domination of Dawn City, by using the development of other harmless experiments as a cover up to their evil plans." Yosaku explains in detail.

"And let me guess," I retort, "your "reliable sources" are articles you've read on the internet, right?" I watch as they start to sweat a little.

Johnny explains further, "Anyway, we believe that this very place, houses illegal experiments or weapons of some kind, meaning this field trip is the perfect time to do some undercover work and find out their agenda."

I turn to Yosaku as he starts talking again, "When the time is right, we are going to sneak away incognito from the two classrooms sent here on this field trip and go exploring the building."

"We'll come get you when we're ready to go with the plan, it'll be done quickly so we'll be gone before anyone notices we're missing." Johnny finishes.

I sigh as all this sinks in. They talked about something like this a while back with me. So this is what I get for answering maybe. I can't go around causing trouble today, better tell them this before I get dragged into their scheme.

"Listen you two..." I begin.

"So you understand the plan?" Yosaku asks.

"What plan?"

We all look towards Buggy, as he stands before us with his arms crossed, obviously not too pleased at the moment. I could easily hear Johnny and Yosaku panicking as I just look up at him in indifference.

"I do hope you plan to behave yourselves while we are at this facility, for I especially am not in the mood to tolerate you causing trouble." Buggy warns in a stern low voice.

"No no, where not going to cause trouble, isn't that right Yosaku?" Johnny asks in a hurry.

"Of course not, in fact, we were planning to behave ourselves!" Yosaku lies

"Well what ever the case, I WANT YOU BACK IN LINE, MUSH!" Buggy yells as Johnny and Yosaku run back to our group. I intended to go back myself, but then Buggy grabbed my shoulder. "Oh and can someone hold Roronoa hand so he doesn't get lost!"

"WHAT?" I bellow in discuss. How many times do I have to tell people that I don't get lost?

* * *

><p><em><span>Nami's p.o.v.<span>_ _-11:25 _

Well, so are things have gone really well. Trips like these are always a nice change from school, we've seen some amazing stuff, and the guys have mostly been behaving themselves.

"Hey Chopper, look at me!" Chopper laughs as he sees Ussop having two test tubes up he nose and a pair of beakers covering his eyes.

...Mostly

"Are you quite done?" Ussop nearly drops the containers at Mr. Beckman's words and hurriedly puts them back where he found them, smiling back at him indecently.

We were currently in a room where they studied different species of fish. It was a pretty wide room, with three big fish tanks containing a variety of sea creatures, some I have heard about and others I've not, one tank next to the middle of each of the walls of the room except for the one where the door was. The middle of the room had a large table that had many different containers which varied in sizes, shapes, and substances. There were also a few other smaller fish tanks that they likely used for tests with tables close to them, as well as other pieces of machinery on the walls such as filters for the tanks and some kind of switch that read 'lights out'.

I was looking at some sort of Catfish in one of the tanks, wondering just why they were cold that, when I notice some of the girls approaching me.

I turn around and lean on the fish tank as I wave to them lightly, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Nami-Chin, isn't this place amazing, it's almost like where in a Aquarium!" Ceimi says. One thing I've easily learned about her throughout all my time knowing her, is that she has a particular fondness for aquatic wild life. It's probably partly why she loves swimming so much. She also tends to not button up her blazer or wears the tie, but that's another thing.

I looked at Conis, who was wearing her uniform like most of us, but wore stocking over her legs and a cross around her neck. She's religious you see. After she greeted me, I noticed she was looking at a particular direction.

I look in the same direction to find that she was actually looking at someone, Luffy, who was eagerly looking at all of the exotic fish on display.

"Something wrong Conis?" I ask her out of curiosity. This got her attention as she turned to look at me.

She smiles pleasantly before saying, "I was just wondering if I should share my lunch with Luffy, considering how distress he was about it earlier."

I roll my eyes at this. "I'm sure he will whine for some food later, and I doubt you'll even have a chance before his 'girlfriend' goes to serve him with one of her followers lunch."

"Maybe we should share a piece of all our lunches with Luffy." I turn to the new voice to see Chopper and Ussop coming towards us. I nearly snorted at Chopper's suggestion but held it back.

"If he was willing to pay for some of my food I would consider it."

Ussop scratches his head a bit, "That's a little stingy, don't you think Nami."

I furrow my brows a little at this as I turn to face Ussop, "What do you mean stingy?"

"Well," Ussop began, "We're all friends here, shouldn't you be a little less selfish and have a little bit of compassion?"

I just stare at him for a moment, and then I stick up my index finger, "First, it was his own damn fault that he forgot his lunch and likely his breakfast too. He was probably up late playing some kind of video game instead of having a good night sleep.

Ussop nods at this, "He was, according from what he's told me."

I massaged the bridge of my nose at hearing this, before I brought up my middle finger to along with my index finger. "Two, I do help him at times, I even agreed to help him do his homework, free of charge I might add."

Ussop scratches his head again, likely thinking about something, "How did he convince you to help him anyway?" Ussop asks me.

I shrug at this, "I just felt liked it." in truth, Luffy came up to me asking to spend some time with me. I refused at first, especially after he mentioned he wanted help on his homework, but he kept on pestering me and made the argument that we really haven't been hanging out for a while. I eventually gave in, seeing his point, on the condition that he would concentrate on working and not embarrassed me in public. We ended up going to Makino's bar, where we ate, talked and did homework.

After a small moment of pause, I add my ring finger to the two I pointed up, "And three, why are we discussing this in the first place!" I said this a little harsher than I intended to. After taking a deep breath, I begin to explain my point, "If Luffy wants something, he'll come to one of us and ask. It's not like he's this shy new kid who's too afraid to ask something or anything."

I watch all this sink in to everyone around me. From all their reactions, it was safe to say that they agreed with me. Speaking of the idiot, I noticed that he was near the door talking to Zoro, with Johnny and Yosaku beside them.

Something felt odd though, like this scene didn't seem entirely right. It almost felt like something was missing from the picture, but what? I thought for a minute or two, trying to put my finger on it. Then it hit me! The close proximity, the quiet chit chat, I didn't know why I didn't guess it earlier.

Hancock wasn't snuggling on to Luffy right now!

...Maybe we should spend a bit more time with Luffy. If I find it odd that Hancock is not around him all the time, that likely means something.

"Okay, why are you staring at Luffy now?" I shook out of my thoughts as I look at Ussop, trying to grasp what he just said. After a few moments I smile at him.

"That's actually kind a funny thing to ask, I just noticed that..."

Suddenly everything went dark?

Some of the other students started panicking, while other's were using the opportunity to mess around a little. What ever the reason for doing it, the room suddenly was filled with noise and the room falls into chaos. Me, the girls, Ussop and Chopper all huddle up to the tank behind me, keeping together in that one spot, as practically everyone else was overreacting over this. Though, I was also a little panicked over this.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

Everything at the load irritated screech of Buggy's voice. I was for once quite grateful to him at that moment. If there is one thing that he's a expert at other than counting money, and as an extension an actually good maths teacher when he wants to be, it was getting other peoples attention.

"What's going on, did a fuse break?" Mr. Beckman asks our guide, Dr. Insanowle.

"Nonsense!" was his quick reply, "The lights outside our still on, someone must have turned out the lights in this room." there was a small pause, "Our anyone close to the door? There should be a switch!"

"I got it!" a female voice says as the light suddenly come back to life. No one seemed to be in any serious harm, and I could hear a few sighs of relief.

"I think it's time we moved on." Mr. Beckman suggests as he looks at from what I could tell was a broken glass.

"I should think so, after all this ruckus!" Dr. Insanowle retorts, obviously not pleased with what was most likely a prank. "You should teach your students how to behave better, especially in a safisticated facility such as this!"

"I'll deal with it later, Buggy!"

"All right, to the next flashy room!" Buggy calls out to us all.

I follow the crowd as we make our way out of the room, too the hallway and make it to the next room. Speaking of which, this one featured a lot of glass cases, which seemed to have things in them, small... creepy... eight legged... things.

I didn't need to express my inner grossed out feelings as Sanji, who decided to walk beside me, summed it up in one word, "Discussing!"

"Now now Sanji, don't be so harsh," says Robin who walked up beside me, "I think there kind of cute." I look at Robin to see her giving a nice smile to one of the larger arachnids in the glass container.

"OF COURSE MY SWEET ROBIN, WHATEVER YOU SAY!" Sanji swoons in his love-love state.

I on the other hand gave her a look of disbelief, but when I think about it, this really shouldn't surprise me.

"LUFFY, LUFFY?" I sigh give a deep sigh at the familiar name being called by that all too familiar voice. I then start feel like someone was approaching, and I started hearing a sound to go with it. I turn a little, only to find Hancock glaring at me.

"Where is he?" she demands from me, as if I was hiding something from her.

While Robin was distracting Sanji from Hancock's undeniable good looks, I just stare at her in confusion for a bit before replying in confusion, "Who?"

This however only seemed to make her narrow her snake eye glare, "Don't take me for a fool you rotten tangerine," she warns me in anger, "where is Luffy?"

I furrow my own brows at her annoying nickname for me. It was always like this with her. She's a sickeningly sucking up sweet-heart to Luffy, but when he's not around she shows her real self as a nasty and vain bitch, who is inconsiderate to everyone around her. Despite this, people STILL suck up to her, doing whatever she wants of them, and tolerating any bad thing she'll do in return if she does any thing to even acknowledge them.

We all have tried to tell Luffy, multiple times. He believed us at first and then talked to her about it. But she never stopped, and when we kept telling Luffy about it every time she was mentioned, who would go to talk to her again, and who would always deny it. In time Luffy started to become more confuse, trying to piece together our word and hers. We've even tried to catch her out a few times, like instructing Luffy to come and go at certain times, or convince him to leave and eavesdrop on our conversation with her. But she seems to have some sort of six sense of detecting Luffy or something. It got so bad that not only did Luffy start to not believe us... but he even...

I forced myself not to remember that day. I can't bear to brake down right now. So instead I gave her a sly smile. "What's the matter, can't you track down your prey like the snake are?" the look on her face after I said this was priceless! I was loving how her entire body, her face particularly, was scrunching up in poor frustration and distress.

I didn't expect however to be suddenly grabbed by the collar of my blazer and dragged directly into her face.

"Do not mock me!" she warns me in such a crazed voice, I half expected her to hit me. "I can't find Luffy anywhere, so where is he?"

I raise my eyebrow at this. Hancock not knowing where Luffy was in a room was new to me. I push myself out of her grip and take a moment to fix my cloths. I have a quick look around. I didn't see him.

"Robin?" I ask my unfinish question.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Luffy since the last room." Robin answers.

I start to sweet a little, my fear building up a little, but I force myself not to think any irrational thoughts and take the most sensible option. "Let's look around, surely he's here somewhere."

"Don't try to act inecent and..." I didn't let her finish her acusation.

"If your so worried about him, then stop talking and help us look!" I half yell at her, before jogging off.

I looked around for him, searching practicaly every part of the room, stopping only to ask if anyone had seen him. After at least five maybe ten minutes of searching, I start to get a little more fearful.

"Don't worry yourself Nami," I say in my head, "Luffy will be fine, he CAN take care of himself. Just give him a text to ask where he is." I reach for my phone to do just that, carefuly looking for Luffy's name on my phone. It was only after finding his house phone number when I remembered one crucial fact about Luffy.

Luffy doesn't own a mobile phone.

...NOW I was worried.

* * *

><p><em><span>Luffy's p.o.v.<span>_ _-11:40_

Well... this was weird.

One minute I was in that room with all the fish, the next the lights go out and I'm being dragged outside the room and being pulled along by Zoro's friends in a hurry.

"We did it, we managed to get out without being noticed!" Johnny says, very happy about something I guess.

"No kidding, can we plan and improvise or what!" Yosaku agrees with him as he drags me along by my wrist.

"So Big Bro, now that we succeeded, we ca...n?" Johnny stops himself to look at me. He was making a funny face. It started out as kind of confused, then he started to sweat a little, and then he ended up sweating bullets and paling as he slowed to a complete stop.

"Hey Johnny, why are you st...ping?" Yosaku stops himself entirely and just stares at me in shock.

They just stair at me as I look between them. It went really quiet all of a sudden, and no one was doing anything. So I decide to say out loud the best thing I could think of.

"Hey guys!" oh yeah, that was good!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they both yell at me in really load voices.

"Well... actually I don't really know either." I admit scratching my head in confusion. I'm not even entirely sure where I am right now. Maybe they know, after all, they dragged me hear.

"Why am I hear?" I ask them.

"WE JUST ASKED YOU THAT!" they yell at me again.

"I know." I told them, it was kind of obvious after all. "So do you know?"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW?"

"You dragged me hear in the first place."

They were quiet again... weird.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they now started yelling at each other for some reason.

"My fault?" Johnny asks, "Your the one who brought him here!"

"I couldn't see where I was going!" Yosaku yells back. "If you had let me grab Zoro before you turned out the lights, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I told you I was turning out the lights and to grab Zoro, you should have been faster!"

I stood there as they argued, confused like hell. Maybe I should wait for them to finish... naa, I'll just go find my own way back.

I could still hear them arguing as I go to walk back to the group. If I retrace my steps, surely I'll find my way back.

So I start walking and walking and walking, oh here's a right, walking and walking, I'm sure I just turn left here, and walking... which way now?

* * *

><p><em>-11:55<em>

...and walking... and walking... and... have I been down here already?

Okay, I still haven't found my way back yet. Not a big deal, I just have to keep walking. If I do that I should be able to find my way back eventually.

*RUMBLE~!*, THAT would be my stomach.

"I'm huuuungry!" I need to eat something, and FAST! I can't find my way on a empty stomach! I'LL DIE BEFORE I EVER FIND SOMEBODY!

I start to stagger about, searching room to room. But they were empty! I HAVE TO FIND A KITCHEN, THERE HAVE TO BE FOOD SOMEWHERE!

I enter another room, hoping beyond hope that it was a kitchen! "What the..."

I didn't finish that thought, for what I was looking at was more important. In front of me was a fruit. It is a circular shape, with a strange root sticking out at the top. On the skin it had a swirly 'S' pattern, yes, a swirly 'S' pattern, and it had a strange colour too, purple I think.

Is it some kind of rare 'Yubari King' melon?

I don't care, it's food isn't it? Just sitting there, on that single legged table! I GOT TO HAVE IT!

Wait though. I stop my approach and look around the room.

It was pretty dark, but I could see a bunch of different machines. Some of them look like they have some sort of cool looking gun on them. Maybe there beam guns like in the comics. Maybe they shoot out lightning or, wait, it's electricity. Ha, I remembered. Now I just need to remember photosinposeles... for the love of, it's photosympses!

Anyway, all this stuff likely means that this fruit is probably important or something. But if it's so important, why isn't it better protected... does it have an alarm?

I touch it... nothing.

I lift it up... nothing.

I wait a few moments... nothing.

I could eat this right now, and get away with it. But this all feels weird. This situation I'm in kind of reminds me of one of those stories that Conis told me about. How this girl and this guy took a forbidden fruit from a sacred tree and became smart, and then bad things happened to them.

Could this be the same thing?

...Okay, my head is starting to really hurt, so that must mean I'm thinking too much. I just got to make a decision like I always do.

I can leave the fruit here, try to find some help so I can find my way back to my friends. I'll survive without food for a little longer.

...Or, I could just go ahead and eat this now. I'll get some energy, and it's not like anyone can stop me... after all, it's just right here, as if it's just begging for someone to eat it. It's too tempting.

*RUMBLE~!*

That settles it! Like, what's the worse that could happen?

I take a bite out of the fruit, and in a instant I felt I gigantic amount of energy flow through me.

All I saw has sparks, I only heard a load buzzing noise which was much loader than whatever noise I was making, I smelled smoke, could only taste ash, and only felt pain.

Then everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued in Chapter 2: Something Beginning <strong>_

_**As you have likely noticed, I'm not separating my chapters into acts like Shadowon. The reason is that unlike Scarlet Wind, I find that things are going to be a little bit more jumbled up regarding the events of the story.**_

_**In other words, this whole prequel could be counted as a act in it self, even though it will be longer than any act that Shadowon will do in the story.**_

_**And if your wondering who 'Dr. Insanowle' is, don't bother trying to search him up. I made him up, so I guess he's my first OC. **_

_**Reviews, Advise and Criticism would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm Bear D Polar and I hope you have enjoyed this, Later. **_


End file.
